


Through The Seasons #2: Year Two: (2011-2012): Chapter One:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Through The Seasons Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 Mai Ka Wa Kahiko (Out of the Past), Established Relationship, Exhaustion, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Prison, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Routine, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve talk after Grace’s Kidnapping, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Through The Seasons Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Through The Seasons #2: Year Two: (2011-2012): Chapter One:

*Summary: Danny & Steve talk after Grace’s Kidnapping, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“I love you, Danno”, Grace Williams said sleepily to her father, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, after they got back to Commander Steve McGarrett’s home. They got settled in for the night, & did their routine. The Blond was still full emotion, as he said this, as a response. “I love you too, Monkey, I love you too”, & went to where his lover was waiting for them.

“How are you doing, Danno ?”, The Hunky Brunette asked the shorter man, as he wrapped his arms around him. “I am just glad that this over with, We rescued Gracie”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a sigh, as he bury his face into the dark-haired man’s chest. They walked down to their bedroom, & got ready for bed, so they can relax.

“Rick Peterson is gonna get life in prison for the stunt that he pulled”, Steve informed him, & they got into bed, where they continued to cuddle, & snuggled up against each other. “He got off easy, The Son of a bitch”, The Loudmouth Detective muttered angrily. The Former Seal kissed the top of his head, & let Danny rant it out.

They shared some kisses, & then Danny said to him, “Thank you for having my back, Thank you for loving Grace like you do”, Danny said, as the shorter man kissed the tip of his lover’s nose. The Five-O Commander said simply with a smile, “Anything for you, & our ohana, Danno, Anything”. The Blond snuggled closer to his lover, & fell asleep, Steve smiled at his lover, as he watched him sleep for a few more minutes, then joined him in a peaceful sleep.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
